


Poetry Log

by Dyvania371



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyvania371/pseuds/Dyvania371
Summary: When i'm not working on other stories, I like to write poems and songs. here's a record of the ones I'm willing to share.





	Poetry Log

When I'm laying in the sun  
And you're in the shade  
When you've got me in your arms  
Our love could never fade  
You and I could never be apart  
We are smiling on as we leave  
in our hearts  
Beneath the willow tree  
I'm dreaming in silver  
With the stars above us  
Waiting for the moon to unite us again  
With the stars above us  
I'm living in a world of mysteries  
With the stars above us  
with the stars above us  
When I'm lying under the moon  
and you're laying in your bed  
When I have nothing but memories  
flying around in my head  
no matter where we are  
or who we grow to be  
we will always have each other  
When we meet beneath the willow tree  
I'm dreaming in gold  
for that is when we'll meet again  
with the sun above us  
waiting for the sky to unite us again  
with the sky above us  
I'm living in a world of fantasies  
with the sky above us  
I'm living in a world of mysteries  
with our hearts above us  
with our hearts above us


End file.
